the secret heir and heiress
by ayaka-hime
Summary: ugh when are they gonna get here"-tono "tono they'll be here soon"-tsubasa "wow hey check out the brunet over there"-tono "tono thats mikan"-tsubsas "WHAT!"-tono, suck at summary like it hate i don't really know.


gakuen alice does NOT belong to me.

* * *

"Ughh when do you think there flight will get here" whined tono as he sat on a nearby bench at the airport."oh stop whining tono they'll will be here soon i know how much you missed them" smirked tsubasa as he sat down next to tono.

"what no I don't miss them it's just that its 12:56 at night and they'er still not here im losing beauty sleep as we speak" tono yelled standing up but he sat back down when nearby people starting giving him weired looks.

"Oh don't whine miki and akito will be here soon" tsubasa yawned. tono looked around the area he was in, there were so many pretty looking girls but he was too tired to flirt with any of them but one of particular girl caught his attention.

she had waist length light brunet hair that some people could mistake for honey blond, just by the look of her outfit she had alot of curves models these days would die for, full lucisous pink lips that you'd just die to kiss,a pale white complextion, and to bring it all together she had big brown/olive green eyes.

next to her stood a tall boy with honey blond hair, a lighter complextion, a lean build, big olive green/brownish eyes like the girl next to him, and looks that would have guys praising him. they sat down seemlying looking like they were waiting for someone.

"hey tsubasa check out that brunet standing next to that guy over there isnt she hot" whispered tono. tsubasa turned to the direction tono had secretly pointed to. his eyes filled with humor as he started laughing. tono looked at him like he was an alien. "dude whats so funny" he asked.

tsubasa turned to face tono and with a smile edge on his face. "tono that girl and boy over there is mikan and akito" he said pointing right at th boy and girl tono was looking at. at that exact moment the boy and girl looked right at them. suddenly the girl shouted. "NII-SAN! TONO-NII" as she ran to them.

" baka stop yelling like that were in public god" akito scowled. "mou onii-chan don't be such a party recker" mikan pouted. she turned to tono and tsubasa and hugged them one by one.

"hey cusine tono" "hey nii-san" mikan smiled. "hey lil sis, lil bro how was the flight" tsubasa asked as he held a passed out tono.

" My worst night mare come too life this idiot wouldnt stop talking. and because she would'nt shut up I didnt get any sleep which made me want to throttle her till she turned purple" growled akito as he greeted his older brother and hit his sister on the head ate the same time.

"hey wait a min whats wrong the aho" akito asked as he pointed to tono. "oh him, he's just tired from the shock or probly from not getting enough sleep" tsubasa stated looking down at tono.

"well we should probly get going it's late enough already and we have school in two days so were gonna be busy tomorrow" tsubasa said as he help them with there suit cases and walked to the front exit of the towards the black car waiting for them.

THE MANSION:

when they arrived all the maids and butler's in the house were lined up greeting them. a maid in her late fiftys came out. "yukihara-sama welcome back" she greeted.

"ichigo i missed you guys so much" mikan said as she hugged ichigo. ichigo chuckled at the 17 yearold's childish side. "we missed you too mikan-sama" she said as she hugged back.

"akito-sama it's nice too see you again" bowed . "it's nice too see you too ichigo" said akito as he bowed to her too. she was his elder he still had to show respect to her no matter what class lower or higher.

after all the greetings and putting tono to bed. everyone went to there respective rooms to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

A.N well thats it for now im sorry for making my first chapter so short I promise i'll make it longer on the next chapter. thankyou for taking time out of your day to read this who ever you are out there in this big world. oh don't forget to review thankyou.


End file.
